


When the night ends

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first Mattex fic I have ever written so please leave kudos and I nice comment. Also, check out my Instagram fan account @mattymysmolbean Thanks.</p></blockquote>





	When the night ends

I wake up with a pounding headache and the taste of alcohol in my mouth. I crack open my eyes and immediately shut them as bright light makes its assault on my senses. I stir and bury my face back in the pillow. The sheets are screwed up around my sweaty feet and, as I go to kick them off, I hear a groan from next to me.

~

I groan and squirm in the sheets. My tongue feels like a desert and my head aches to the point of agony. Worst of all, however, is the feeling that I did something stupid last night. 

~

I jolt into awareness as I see another person in the bed with me. I sit up and look at the elegant figure lying (and rubbing her eyes) in the bed. The mystery woman rolls over and opens her eyes. I have dreamt of this situation for years but, now it's happening, I'm not enjoying it as much as I thought I would. Lying in bed next to me and quickly regaining consciousness, is Alex Kingston.

~

I rub my eyes, attempting to wake myself up. When I finally finish getting rid of all of the sleep in them, I open them to a very expensive looking hotel room - and a very surprised looking Matt Smith.

~

I struggle to form words. 'Wha-, whadda you doin' here? I manage to slur. Alex's beautiful green eyes are wide still wide with shock. 'Wh- I don't und'rstand' I force out. 'Hmm' Alex moans, still managing to sound beautifully seductive. It is at that exact moment I realise she is completely naked. So am I.

~

The alcohol induced haze in my mind begins to clear and I start putting the pieces together. I start with the facts. We were both drunk. We both slept in the same bed. We are both naked. There is only really one possibility. I voice my concerns. 'Do you think we... Ya know' I say. Matt runs his hand through his hair. He sighs 'it looks like it. That's really the only possibility...' He says thoughtfully. Wonderful. I finally managed to get the man of my dreams into bed and I was too smashed to remember a thing.

~

I look at Alex, taking her in, and wonder if the same thoughts go through her mind. Does she wish she could remember last night? Remember us? Or does she regret every second of it? I am startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. A smartly dressed butler walks in with breakfast on a tray and the morning newspaper. If he is surprised to see me and Alex together, he conceals it well. Hopefully he doesn't recognise us. I breath a small sigh of relief as he sets the tray and newspaper on the foot of the king-sized bed and leaves the room.

~

As Matt tucks into the full English breakfast (the thought of which makes me feel rather queasy) I pick up the newspaper. It is a copy of the Times. I flick through the paper, it's not that interesting: just the usual combination of politics, sport and gossip. However, when I get to the gossip pages, I see something that makes me say (very out of character) 'shit'

~

Did Alex just swear? That is quite unusual for her. Then again, this is an unusual day, I look up from eating to see her gripping a copy of the times with shaking hands and staring at an article. I say, mouth full of scrambled eggs, 'what is it' she says nothing but turns the newspaper around so I can look at the page. Taking no up half of the page is a picture of me and Alex outside the Ritz hotel in London. I take a look around the obviously expensive room and conclude that's where we are now. The photo is of us standing outside with Alex reaching up on her tiptoed to kiss me. I smile at the photo as it confirms our theories about last night.

~

'Matt, this isn't funny!' I shout at the stupid grinning idiot. I can't help but wonder wether he is grinning at the thought of us kissing or at something else. He is startled from his thoughts with a 'hm?' I can't believe he hasn't been listening to what I've said. I let out an exasperated sigh. 'What will we do Matt?' I ask. 'This is a serious problem. We're in a newspaper, kissing, and the article says that ''on a wild reunion in London last night, Doctor Who actors Matt Smith and Alex Kingston were seen sharing a passionate kiss before booking into a hotel.'' I have a daughter, Matt. A teenage daughter and a husband. You have a girlfriend. They will want answers so what will we tell them?!' By the ending of my little speech I am almost frantic. Thoughts swirl around my head in a whirlpool of emotion. What will we do?

~

After listening to Alex's speech I realise a few things: while I have always had a crush on Alex, I love Lily and I'm very happy with her. Also, Alex probably doesn't like me and she is right. We need to sort out this mess. I start by getting up. As I rise from the bed I can feel Alex's critical gaze on every inch of my body. Or am I just imagining it? As I dress in my shirt and jeans from last night (both of which stink) I hear Alex getting dressed across the room. I long to look at her but if she notices me looking she will kill me.

~

I wish I could bring up the courage to peek, but I know he wouldn't appreciate it. I finally finish wresting a brush through my untamed hair and, once I have put on a few sprays of perfume to cover up the smell of sweat and alcohol, I pick up my bag and head for the door. While I like Matt, it's only a crush, and I need to leave now. Just as I'm about to put my hand on the door handle, however, I feel a buzzing from within my bag. A phone call. I dig out my phone and look at the incoming call screen. Karen. I mentally prepare myself for the call before accepting. 'WHAT IS THIS?' Karen's voice blasts through the phone and I can only assume she's seen the article about me and Matt. 'Carefull.' I say 'I have a massive hangover' Karen obviously doesn't care as she shouts at me 'so, I see you copped off with Matt last night. At the Ritz for gods sake. The bloody Ritz! Is he with you?' I know who she means, but decide to plead ignorance. 'Who?' I ask. 'Oh you know who I mean, now give the phone to Matt.' I relent and pass the phone to Matt with a slightly embarrassed smile. He takes the phone with a tortured laugh.

~

Oh god. Kazza's going to murder me. She is the only person I have ever told about my crush on Alex. I put the phone to my ear. 'You idiot!' Kaz shouts. I cringe away from the loud noise. 'I know you had a massive crush on her but this is off the scale! Or was it just a case of grabbing the nearest girl and dragging her to bed?' The very one sided conversation goes on for many more minutes. Before eventually I agree to her demands of telling Lily everything and telling her it was all my fault and Alex isn't to blame at all. Which may or may not be true. I can't remember.

~

I bite my lip to hold back a smile. Matt has a crush on me? I couldn't help but overhearing; Karen was shouting loud enough the whole building probably heard! When Karen finally hangs up, I go to retrieve my phone. Matt smiles sheepishly. 'Exactly how much of that did you hear?' He asks, scratching the back of his head. I smile in a way I hope is sexy. 'Enough.' Matt rubs his defined jawline while groaning. 'Oh god, I can explain. I-' I cut him off by placing my finger in his lips. My stomach flips with apprehension. 'It's ok, Matt. I think I have a crush on you too...'

~

What? Alex Kingston, the beautiful Alex Kingston, has a crush on ME? Something in me doesn't believe her. She does have a tendency to play pranks. Big this time I know she is telling to truth. When she lies the tips of her ears turn red. At the moment they are a gorgeous tanned colour. I manage to splutter past her finger 'wait what, seriously?' I need confirmation. She nods and tucks a strand of golden hair behind her ear. I look into her eyes and I know, I just know, she is telling the truth.

~

I lean into kiss him. Our lips collide and sparks fly. Our tongues wrestle in a battle for dominance. It is exhilarating, amazing and wonderful. When we finally break apart we are breathing heavily from lack of air. I love this and wish it could go on forever. But it can't.

~

This is too good to be true. I need to get back to Lily and explain everything to her. Starting with my crush on Alex. I think Alex is thinking the same thing.'goodbye Alex.' I say 'I do like you, I like you a lot. But I love Lily and I'm very happy with her.' She nods 'and I'm happy with Jonothan.' We both look down at our feet. Suddenly I can't take it any more. I pick up my sunglasses, my wallet and my phone and run out of the door. I run out of the hotel. I run past the paparazzi that are waiting there. I run and run away from Alex and away from myself. I don't stop until I reach the flat me and Lily own. I open the door and step inside. Ready to face whatever comes next.

~

I am left alone in the room, stunned by Matts swift exit. It suddenly feels so much bigger and cooler. I sit on the bed for a while, crying to myself, before I get myself together. I gather my things and head downstairs. I go to the reception desk wearing a large pair of sunglasses and a black jacket to attempt to conceal my features. I pay the cost of the room on my credit card, vowing to pay that off as soon as possible, and exit the hotel. As soon as I exit I am mobbed by paparazzi asking questions. 'Was the man you were with Matt Smith?' 'Are you in a relationship with him?' 'Did you sleep together?' I push my way through the crowds and jump into the cab I called to pick me up. Asking the driver to take my home. I spend the drive preparing for how to explain myself.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Mattex fic I have ever written so please leave kudos and I nice comment. Also, check out my Instagram fan account @mattymysmolbean Thanks.


End file.
